A perda
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Yoh adoece por uma misteriosa doença durante a luta dos shamans, e agora o que irá acontecer?Só lendo a fic para saber!
1. A perda

A perda 

Yoh durante a luta dos shamans adoece por causa de uma magia muito forte de um dos participantes da luta. Por isso já haviam sido canceladas duas lutas mas na terceira o grupo pousada Funbari seria desclassificado. 

Por esse motivo Anna se encontrava pensativa ao lado da cama de seu noivo que há vários dias ardia em febre sem explicação alguma a não ser magia shaman. Ela estava muito preocupada pois aquele havia se tornado o sonho de Yoh há tanto tempo que seria muito triste ver esse sonho se acabar. A próxima luta seria na manhã seguinte e Yoh a cada minuto só ficava mais fraco, sua pulsação aos poucos ia ficando cada vez mais fraca e ele respirava cada vez com mais dificuldades. E nisso mesmo sendo uma pessoa muito forte Anna não resistindo mais começou a chorar. Suas lágrimas corriam silenciosas por seu rosto quanto de repente aquela voz a que tanto amava, em segredo, pode ser escutada, era como um sussurro mas para ela já era o suficiente.

Yoh: Anna ...

Surge um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Anna. 

Anna: Yoh, como você está se sentindo ?

Yoh: Sinto que a vida aos poucos está se esvaindo de meu corpo e que logo minha alma irá repousar e se livrar dessa aura maligna que agora me envolve e que está matando lentamente o meu corpo e sugando todas as minhas forças.

Algumas lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Anna que com muita tristeza pergunta:

Anna: Yoh você tem certeza disso ? Por favor não faça isso comigo ? E o seu sonho de se tornar rei shaman, e os seus companheiros de equipe ?

Yoh: Calma Anna pra tudo se dá um jeito, e agora eu quero que você me escute com muita atenção. Anna eu quero que você fique no meu lugar na luta dos shamans e eu vou ser o seu espírito guardião. Quero que você seja forte por mim e ajude a minha família a realizar o seu objetivo. E quero te pedir que não chore por mim nunca. Eu nunca gostei de ver ninguém triste e por isso eu nunca quero ser motivo pra tristeza. Por favor me prometa que não vai derramar uma só lágrima  se quer por mim .

Anna: Se assim você deseja, eu te prometo isso mas não sei se vou conseguir cumprir com isso, porque ......

Yoh interrompendo Anna fala com o sorriso sereno de sempre:

_ Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir, pois é a pessoa mais forte e determinada que eu conheço! 

Anna: Obrigada por ter tanta certeza e confiança em mim mas eu te amo e não sei se eu vou resistir. 

Yoh: O quê ?

Anna: Sim, Yoh eu te amo e sempre te amei, só não mostro meus verdadeiros sentimentos pois eu preciso ser forte para ser a esposa de um Asakura,  se eu fosse uma sentimental nunca teriam feito com que eu me tornasse sua noiva.

Yoh: Anna você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. 

Anna: Por que ?

Yoh: Porque eu também te amo, e tudo o que eu queria escutar na minha vida eu escutei agora, eu nunca imaginei que você me amasse realmente.Acho que eu estou sonhando. 

Anna: Você não sabe como é bobo em pensar isso. 

Anna aos pouco se aproxima de Yoh e tenta tocar os seus lábios para provar a ele que está falando a verdade mas ele evita o seu beijo e com isso os lábios de Anna só encontram a face esquerda do rosto de Yoh que cora com isso.

Yoh: Anna ....

Anna: Porque você não quis o meu beijo ?

Yoh : Na verdade eu o quero muito mas não quero que mais tarde por causa desse beijo você venha a ficar mais tarde doente como eu. Eu só estava brincando, eu sei que você realmente me ama assim como eu te amo e que quer tanto quanto eu que eu não tenha que partir. Mas eu acho melhor não arriscar, já que não sabemos a origem dessa doença.

 Anna: Yoh....

Yoh: Anna eu te amo e por isso sempre vou ficar ao teu lado. 

Anna: Eu sei disso, mas ...

Yoh: Eu te amo........ você nunca vai estar sozinha...... eu sempre vou estar aqui do teu lado..... e por favor seja feliz por mim ............. meu amor.

Com essas últimas palavras Yoh deixou Anna e o mundo das pessoas vivas.Anna não quebrou a sua promessa. E com muita tristeza perdeu o seu grande amor. Temporariamete.

N/A: Bem shaman king não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens para dar asas a minha imaginação. 

Bem eu gostaria de pedir a quem ler a minha fic pra mandar um comentário dando a sua opinião. Por favor essa é a primeira fic que eu escreve por isso peço a compreensão de todos que a lerem se ela não estiver boa.

Meu e-mail é: 

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

harusame@bom.com.br

Bye and Kisses  

                  Sweet Sakura

                               Continua……….


	2. A história de Tamao

A história de Tamao

Sim, Yoh havia partido para o outro mundo e agora tudo que restava a se fazer era seguir em frente e esperar que ele encontrasse logo o seu caminho no mundo espiritual e pudesse vir visitá-la ou até mesmo ser o seu guardião como havia dito momentos antes de morrer. 

O silêncio tomava conta do quarto. O dia estava chegando e os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam no horizonte.

"E agora?" Anna se perguntava em pensamento enquanto observava o rosto de Yoh, sereno como sempre e com uma expressão feliz e aquele sorriso, que no momento mesmo que ele estivesse mudo para sempre parecia dizer: não se preocupe, pra tudo se dá um jeito.E isso só fazia com que Anna mais do que nunca quisesse chorar, mas ela não podia. Por nada do mundo quebraria a sua promessa. E nesse momento se recordou de Yoh dizendo que também a amava, o que lhe deu forças para se levantar e sair do quarto para avisar a todos dos últimos acontecimentos e pedir aos juízes da luta dos shamans para que eles aceitassem

a sua participação na luta dos shamans.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente até o quarto dos outros garotos nos seus pensamentos Anna repetia incessantemente para si mesma: "Sim, eu vou ser forte, eu vou lutar, eu vou vencer e eu vou ser uma rainha shamam por ele."

Nesse momento como estava distraída e alheia as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta acabou por topar com alguém no corredor. 

Anna: Por favor me desculpe. 

Tamao: Ah, não foi nada senhorita Anna, por favor a senhorita é que tem que me desculpar pois também estava a andar distraída por aí. Sabe, eu estou muito preocupada com o estado do senhor Yoh. 

Nesse momento Anna que já estava de pé, ficou paralisada e muda. Como daria a notícia a todos se não tinha nem coragem de contá-la para Tamao.

Tamao já preocupada com o silêncio de Anna, fala: 

- Senhorita Anna o que foi? Tem algo de errado com o senhor Yoh?

E com isso tira Anna de seu transe.

Anna sentia que as palavras lhe faltavam mas estava determinada a conseguir falar aquilo pelo menos para Tamao. Respirou fundo e começou a falar tudo pausadamente e da forma mais clara possível para que Tamao conseguisse entender o que lhe contava, já que a sua voz estava alterada e com tom de choro mesmo que não tivesse derramado uma lágrima sequer.

Depois de ouvir tudo e ficar alguns minutos em silêncio por estar chocada com a notícia, Tamao decide falar e começa a escolher cuidadosamente as melhores palavras para confortar Anna, pois agora ela sabia como Anna mesmo que secretamente, amava Yoh da mesma forma que ela ou até mais.E nesse pensamento sem perceber Tamao sentiu uma lágrima morna percorrer o seu rosto. Mas sabendo que não era hora para isso com uma mão seca a lágrima e começa a tentar acalmar Anna. 

Tamao: Anna não se preocupe eu tenho certeza que o senhor Yoh vai voltar pra você e mesmo que ele não volte eu vou te contar uma coisa sobre a minha mãe.

Flashback 

Era uma noite chuvosa e os raios cortavam o céu negro incansavelmente, sendo seguidos de um barulho ensurdecedor.

Estava frio, muito frio e já era quase madrugada mas mesmo assim em um sobrado de um bairro nobre da cidade de Tókio, uma luz ainda estava acessa em um quarto, onde uma criança segurava a mão de sua mãe que já se encontrava nos últimos momentos de sua vida. Uma menina de cabelos cor de rosa um tanto quanto curtos, estava a chorar enquanto uma mulher de cabelos e olhos vermelhos como rubis que ainda brilhavam a visão da sua filha mesmo abatida pela doença, estava a tentar explicar para a filha sobre a morte, para que ela mesma ainda sendo tão pequena pudesse entender como aquilo mesmo sendo doloroso, por causa da separação era natural e era algo que acontecia com todos.

Tamy (como eu não faço nem idéia do nome da mãe da Tamao esse é o nome dela no meu fic):Minha filha por favor entenda que isso um dia acontece com todas as pessoas. Faz parte do ciclo da vida. 

Tamao: Ma...mas mãe porque tinha que acontecer isso agora, justo com você?

A pequena falava entre soluços e muitas lágrimas.

Tamao: Eu não quero ficar sozinha. 

Tamy: Não se preocupe... 

A voz da mãe de Tamao agora não passava de um sussurro.

Tamy: Mesmo que você não consiga me ver ou então escutar a minha voz eu sempre estarei com você. Eu sempre estarei como um anjo da guarda ao teu lado te protegendo. Eu sempre estarei no seu coração enquanto você se lembrar de mim.Eu sempre estarei a olhar por ti minha querida Tamao. E não se esqueça dentro do seu coração eu sempre estarei viva. E quando você quiser falar comigo eu estarei em seus sonhos. 

Tamao: Mamãe você me promete isso.

Tamy: Prometo ...... E nunca se esqueça que eu te amo minha filha, minha pequena Tamao.

Tamao: Eu também te amo mamãe.

E assim a mãe de Tamao fechou seus olhos para sempre, deixando sua pequena filha a verter um rio de lágrimas que não parecia mais ter fim. 

Fim do flashback   

 Tamao: Depois disso meu pai chegou e não suportando a minha presença por eu lembrar muito a minha mãe, me entregou a uma família de um amigo dele para treinamento já que quando eu tinha 3 anos já apresentava poderes shamans iguais aos de minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha 5, bem e daí você já sabe. Quando completei 6 anos, um mês depois da morte de minha  mãe, meu pai me entregou a família Asakura.  

Anna: Você nunca falou da sua mãe pra mim ou então pro Yoh, me diga Tamao, e por causa disso ?

Tamao: Sim. Mas agora eu quero te dizer senhorita Anna para não ficar triste, pois tudo o que a minha mãe falou é verdade. Até hoje ainda sinto a presença dela, aqui perto de mim, até hoje ainda eu posso sentir o seu calor me envolvendo como se a aura dela fizesse isso para me proteger e até hoje eu ainda me lembro da doce voz dela pois todas as noites eu a escuto nos meus sonhos.

Anna: História muito bonita Tamao, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo e com o ....... o .......    o Yoh.

Tamao: Senhorita Anna , eu sei que se o senhor Yoh  puder ele também vai fazer isso por você , e se você mantê-lo vivo em suas memórias tenho certeza que isso irá te confortar e vai fazer que você sempre o sinta presente sem contar que assim quem sabe você não possa vê-lo e escuta-lo em seus sonhos. 

Anna: Tamao. Acho que você tem razão. Muito obrigado. Ah! E eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com sua mãe e me desculpe por fazer você lembrar disso.

 Ao falar isso Anna continuou o seu caminho agora mais segura e Tamao aos poucos ia ficando distante quando de repente ela chamou por Anna.

Tamao: Anna me espere eu vou junto com você.

Enquanto dizia isso e tentava se aproximar o mais rápido possível de Anna, uma lágrima solitária discretamente correu pelo rosto de Tamao, representando toda a dor que a perda de Yoh significava pra ela e a dor que as lembranças da morte de sua mãe lhe traziam. Quando Tamao já estava mais próxima Anna lhe falou:

Anna: Obrigada, Tamao não tinha, certeza se eu ia conseguir encara-los sozinha.

E ao falar isso Anna dá um pequeno e discreto sorriso em agradecimento.

Tamao: Afinal de contas para que servem as amigas, senhorita Anna. Tenha certeza de que sempre que precisar de uma amiga eu estarei ao teu lado para te ajudar, pois mesmo que não pareça eu sou sua amiga.

Terminando a frase Tamao também sorri para Anna, tentando dar apoio e as duas continuam a caminhar em direção aos seus destinos.

N/A: Bem eu agradeço a quem estiver lendo o meu fic, e quero pedir que não liguem para os erros de português e com os erros na narrativa pois eu sei que são muitos. Também quero agradecer a quem me mandou comentários.Eu gostei muito deles. Agora eu não me lembro quem perguntou se eu vou trazer o Yoh de volta porque senão a Anna vai ficar sozinha, mas eu queria dizer que talvez ele volte pois estou pensando seriamente nisso. 

Agradeço de novo a quem está lendo o meu fic. Brigadu!! Continuem por favor a me mandar comentários dando opiniões, sugestões, ou então falando se a fic tá boa ou não. 

Bye and Kisses.

                                                                                                            Sweet Sakura 

  Ps: Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail os endereços são:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br 

   Continua..................


	3. Dimensão desconhecida

Dimensão desconhecida 

O caminho a sua frente era curto mas parecia  a cada novo passo mais longo. Suas forças seriam suficientes para contar toda a verdade? Bem esta reposta ela não possuía mas a sua cabeça continuava erguida e seus passos firmes. Ela estava decidida e agora era tudo ou nada, a fechadura estava ao alcance de suas mãos, mas estaria o seu emocional preparado para os fatos que iriam acontecer a partir do momento que adentrasse por aquela porta? E esta era a questão que tomava conta de sua mente. Sua mão tremia, será que agüentaria isso tudo que estava acontecendo com ela e a sua volta. Tinha a sensação de que a sua cabeça ia explodir, a confusão era total em seu interior. A doença tinha vindo de súbito, assim como a morte e a declaração de seu amado, agora tinha uma promessa que não sabia se conseguiria cumprir e uma missão que estava apenas começando. De repente sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, era Tamao que lhe dava apoio e tentava lhe passar forças para que continuasse. Pena que tudo tinha efeito contrário de certa forma, pois aquilo só trazia mais perguntas, pois se perguntava incessantemente o porque de aquela a quem tantas vezes tratou mal a tratar daquela forma agora. Será que ela realmente era a sua amiga apesar de tudo, apesar daquele seu jeito muitas vezes de superior sempre tentando diminuir os outros principalmente  a ela , Tamao que agora era quem lhe estava dando apoio. Talvez ela compreendesse a sua dor por também amar a Yoh. "Mas o que é isso" um reflexo de ciúmes percorreu sua mente, como poderia considerar sua amiga a sua rival no amor.

No momento seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que tudo era possível. 

Tentando se desprender um pouco de seus pensamentos e também tentando conseguir certo controle sobre o seu emocional respirou profundamente e procurou deixar sua mente mesmo que por um único segundo vazia, pois precisava desesperadamente de uma pausa. Depois dessa tentativa sentiu uma certa determinação percorrer o seu corpo, tomou coragem e girou a maçaneta pois afinal para tudo se dá um jeito. 

Entrando no quarto a sua visão era de seis guerreiros dormindo profundamente, por alguns instantes hesitou um pouco mas com certo tom ríspido na voz ainda um pouco chorosa deu um grito para que todos acordassem. Meio desnorteados com tudo eles se sentaram esperando um bom motivo para aquilo. Anna aguardou pacientemente até que todos acordassem por completo. Estavam estampadas em sua face a tristeza que sentia pela sua perda e a sua incerteza quanto aos próximos acontecimentos por mais que ela tentasse parecer fria como sempre. Seu coração estava chorando mas ela tinha de ser forte. 

A expressão no rosto de Anna já deixava a alguns inquietos até que HoroHoro se arriscou em interferir os pensamentos de Anna e o silêncio mortal que pairava sobre a sala. 

Horohoro: Ei, Anna nos fala logo o que tem a nos dizer ? Estou esperando uma explicação para tudo isso? Que ideai é essa de invadir o nosso quarto a essas horas?

Anna já não agüentava mais, mesmo lançando um olhar mortal a HoroHoro as lágrimas ainda insistiam em querer sair. Nunca tinha se sentido tão frágil e por isso se questionava porque tinha de ser agora que precisava ser mais forte do que nunca. No tom mais comum que conseguiu simplesmente disse da forma fria de sempre, o que só fazia com que o seu coração ficasse mais dolorido.

Anna: O Yoh morreu. É por isso que eu atrapalhei o seu sono de beleza.

Dizendo isso sentiu uma dor imensa e não tendo mais forças para suportar tudo a sua volta desmaiou. 

Em volta todos ficaram estáticos por alguns segundos. Até que os instintos de médico de Fausto o fizeram ir em direção a Anna para prestar socorro. Com isso todos os outros saíram de seus transes. Alguns não se conformavam com o fim que o destino havia reservado para o Yoh e foram derramar escondidos os seus prantos. Outros ficaram preocupados com o estado de Anna. 

Manta se encarregou de chamar o pai e o avô de Yoh. Enquanto isso Anna ficava aos cuidados de Fausto e Tamao. Anna suava frio e se contorcia em sua cama, tudo demonstrava que o que via não era nada bom e que estava tendo um terrível pesadelo. Sussurrava e às vezes gritava aflita o nome de Yoh como se com isso tivesse o desejo de ajuda-lo. 

Isso só aumentava a tensão pela qual todos estavam passando no momento. E que só foi aliviada quando Anna de repente acordou. Sua respiração estava ofegante e a sua expressão era de preocupação e em um ato involuntário levou a mão ao peito que permaneceu ali por alguns segundos enquanto a pressionava firme contra o mesmo tentando aliviar a dor e o desespero que as imagens que acabara de ver em seus pesadelos lhe traziam tanto para alma como também para o coração. A voz de novo pronunciava aquele nome tão amado deixando a todos preocupados. Ela estava pensando no Yoh. 

Meio tonta ainda pelo desmaio percebendo que Fausto, Tamao e agora Manta estavam ao seu lado pergunta a Manta preocupada.

Anna: Durante quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

Surpreso com a pergunta Manta demora um pouco a responder que mais ou menos durante meia hora. Ao ouvir tal resposta Anna dá um suspiro um tanto quanto aliviada pois a sua primeira preocupação ao acordar era a de ter ficado desacordada durante muito tempo, pois tinha muito ainda o que fazer mesmo estando com o emocional abalado até esse ponto. 

Decididamente contra os pedidos e recomendações de Fausto e dos outros para que repousasse mais alguns minutos ela se levanta e sai a procura de um dos juízes da luta dos shamans. Qual não é a sua surpresa de no meio da rua topar com o pai de Yoh que se dirige  a ela. 

Pai do Yoh: Anna não se preocupe pois eu já fui informado de tudo. Falei com um dos juízes da luta dos shaman e ele a aguarda. Por favor me siga.

Anna com um aceno de cabeça confirma que sim e começa a acompanhar o ritmo dos passos rápidos e largos do pai do Yoh. Enquanto se prendia mais ainda  em pensamentos sobre aquelas imagens que havia visto durante o tempo que ficou desacordada. Será que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com o seu querido Yoh.

Enquanto Anna se prendia em tais pensamentos Amida Amaru olhava fixamente e de forma curiosa para o ambiente a sua volta ao mesmo passo que a sua preocupação aumentava. A sua visão se limitava a um céu vermelho com nuvens negras  e a um solo de areia branca de temperatura elevadíssima . Não havia sol mas a temperatura do local era muito quente, tanto que toda a vida que se via em volta era nada. A paisagem era sempre a mesma, só mudando de lugar os pedregulhos e os galhos secos encontrados pelo caminho. Bem mas agora ele não podia prender a sua atenção em desvendar em que local eles se encontravam. Tinha é que se preocupar com Yoh que já estava a um bom tempo desacordado sendo assim carregado por ele enquanto se ocupava em explorar o mundo em que agora se encontrava. 

Sentindo o cansaço provocado pela longa caminhada do que ele imaginava ser um dia , já que era difícil marcar o tempo no lugar onde estavam pois lá não existia noite e dia como na Terra, sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore seca. 

De súbito enquanto Amida Amaru repousava um pouco, Yoh que até o momento estava desacordado acordou. De começo sentiu-se um pouco desorientado pois tudo o que se via era um céu vermelho com nuvens negras e uma areia branca e quente abaixo dos seus pés, mas logo já se sentiu melhor vendo o amigo ao lado. Sabia que estava morto e lhe conformava a idéia de ter o seu grande amigo ao lado. Seus pensamentos se prendiam em Anna o que lhe fez com que um sorriso se traçasse em sua face e uma gostosa sensação percorresse o seu corpo ao se lembrar da preocupação e o amor dela por ele, pena que a sensação durou muito pouco pois logo uma imensa tristeza por não poder vê-la mais tomou conta do seu espírito. Encontrava-se em um mundo desconhecido e estranho do qual seu avô nunca lhe havia falado e da onde não sabia o que esperar. Agora tudo o que lhe restava era poder contar com a companhia e ajuda de seu amigo para enfrentar os perigos que viriam surgir durante a caminhada nessa sinistra dimensão na qual estava.

N/A: Shaman king não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação. 

Muito obrigado a quem está acompanhando a minha fic e por favor me desculpem pela demora. Nas últimas semanas não tive muito tempo para me dedicar a fic. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Espero sugestões, críticas e comentários. 

                   Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail os endereços são:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

sweet_bluemary@hotmail.com

harusame@bol.com.br

                                     Bye and kisses 

                                               Sweet Sakura 

                                         Continua.....


	4. O livro de capa azul

O livro de capa azul

Algumas horas já haviam se passado desde de quando Yoh acordara, eles caminhavam lado a lado e às vezes trocavam sorrisos e uma ou duas palavras, pois os dois se encontravam concentrados demais em seus pensamentos. Yoh da sua maneira descontraída de sempre de encarar as coisas em vez de se preocupar  com o que acontecia em volta focalizava a sua mente em uma loira de belos olhos negros como a noite e um temperamento um tanto quanto difícil, mais extremamente bela. Lembrava-se da voz, de cada uma de suas palavras durante os últimos minutos em que estivera com ela, mais se prendia principalmente no eu te amo. Já Amida Amaru preocupado com a situação em que eles se encontravam pensava em uma forma de descobrir onde estavam e de como sair dali ou ao menos coletar algumas informações por questão de sobrevivência, afinal não gostava nada de elemento surpresa quando não era ele que se utilizava disso.

Continuaram assim por um bom tempo, até serem interrompidos de súbito por alguns homens que pareciam guerreiros pois portavam espadas. Em geral eram altos e fortes e possuíam longos cabelos negros, não usavam armaduras e sim uma roupa que parecia não fornecer proteção mas deixava os movimentos completamente livres. O grupo formado por dez homens ao sinal do qual aparentava ser o líder, cercaram Yoh e Amida Amaru .

Era evidente o nervosismo dos dois, pois além de estarem em desvantagem numérica, sabiam que por Yoh estar morto não possuía mais os seus poderes shamans e por isso não conseguiria se defender dos ataques dos guerreiros que os cercavam. 

Mesmo consciente da falta de habilidade de Yoh, Amida Amaru entrega uma de suas espadas a ele, pois pelo menos assim ele teria chance de se defender, já que ele não conseguiria derrotar àqueles se tivesse que proteger a outra pessoa.

Segundos após o samurai entregar uma de suas espadas ao amigo, os inimigos começaram a atacar. Eram ágeis e certeiros em seus golpes, muito mais do que eles esperavam. Atacavam e se defendiam como podiam, mais não faziam idéia do que aconteceria com eles a seguir, e isso só piorava as coisas, deixando Yoh e Amida Amaru mais tensos ainda.

Enquanto a lutava se travava na dimensão desconhecida,  alguém a observava com um sorriso no rosto, usava vestimentas completamente negras que se confundiam facilmente com as madeixas de seu cabelo que quase tocava o solo. Não era um homem, era apenas um garoto, mais especificamente um shaman que através de uma esfera de cristal negra observava a tudo o que acontecia a Yoh.

_ Em breve, muito breve nos veremos novamente Asakura. Os juízes na aldeia do Pati já estão tomando providencias quanto a sua volta, mas isso não impedirá a minha vingança contra você e a sua noiva, pois não é só o Hao que quer que você fique mais forte. Quero o teu sangue na minha espada. Logo nós travaremos outro duelo e eu é que vou ser o vencedor.

Ao mesmo tempo na aldeia do Pati, Ana continuava seguindo o pai do Yoh, agora com as ruas já mais movimentadas  e com as primeiras lutas do dia sendo travadas. A caminhada estava sendo longa e ela realmente não sabia até onde ele queria a levar, até que de repente ele para.

Miquiriça: Anna, é aqui, ele te aguarda na sala da última porta a direita do corredor central.

Anna olhava curiosa para a construção a sua frente, parecia um dormitório comum igual aos que muitos shamans estavam usando na luta, mas era mais afastado dos outros e tinha um aspecto mais desgastado e velho. Depois de observar um pouco mais o local vai em direção a entrada e depois de a atravessar, começa a caminhar lentamente por um corredor escuro e estreito chegando até o seu final e abrindo a porta a direita que levava até o cômodo indicado por Miquiriça. Era uma pequena sala com duas poltronas confortáveis e uma mesa de centro. As paredes estavam ricamente decoradas com quadros que na sua maioria eram de paisagens montanhosas e campos floridos e em um canto mais escuro se encontrava uma estante que cobria toda uma parede e estava repleta de vários volumes grossos e antigos. A luz que iluminava o ambiente era fraca pois o cômodo só possuía uma pequena janela que permitia que um faixo de luz adentrasse e iluminasse o local.

Numa das poltronas estava sentado Asa prateada que com um gesto pediu para que Anna se sentasse também. 

Assim que ela se acomodou, ele começou a lhe falar o motivo da conversa.

Asa p.: Anna o motivo de eu ter te chamado para esse dialogo tem uma ligação direta com os últimos acontecimentos. Ontem á noite alguns minutos depois da morte de Yoh o Bom espírito entrou em contato com nós, juízes, e pediu que tomássemos algumas providencias quanto a isso. Uma delas é falar com você sobre você e Yoh, o que é só o começo de tudo e lhe explicar que vamos precisar da sua ajuda para traze-lo de volta.

A Anna olhava incrédula para Asa prateada ao mesmo tempo em que o seu coração começava a se encher de esperanças, seria mesmo possível trazer o seu Yoh de volta. 

Depois de uma pequena pausa Asa prateada começou a falar novamente.

Asa p.: Anna, tanto você como o Yoh são espíritos muito antigos que desde de os primórdios vem vida após vida aumentando e adquirindo poderes shamans. Acontece que em uma dessas vidas há mil anos atrás vocês jovens, igual à agora, se depararam com um shaman que se utilizava de forças ocultas das trevas e tinha o objetivo de subjugar o mundo aos seus poderes malignos e por isso viajava pelo mundo afora persuadindo outros shamans a se unirem a ele. Certo dia encontrando vocês ele ficou admirado com a força que você e Yoh possuíam, tamanho potencial e conhecimento que se encontrava guardado dentro de vocês. Ele ficou fascinado pelo poder que se ocultava em seus espíritos e por isso decidiu fazer de vocês aliados, mas a tentativa dele foi mal sucedida, já que você e Yoh naquela vida se dedicavam a ajudar as pessoas, e por isso recusaram a se utilizar seus poderes para realizar tais objetivos mesquinhos. Irritado com a recusa desafiou Yoh  a uma batalha, pois sabia que se ele desenvolvesse seus poderes por completo ele poderia se transformar em um poderoso inimigo e acabar com os seus planos. 

A batalha foi intensa os poderes se confrontavam em enormes explosões provocadas pelo imenso poder de cada um. Na época Yoh ainda estava em desvantagem por não estar com os seus poderes completamente desenvolvidos e ele sim. Mas a cada novo golpe deferido no inimigo as suas habilidades e agilidade aumentavam mais , os seus ataques se tornavam cada vez mais mortais. O poder de Yoh adormecido em seu ser aos poucos ia despertando e sua capacidade ia se revelando. 

Quando os dois já se mostravam em um estado deplorável e em total esgotamento de suas energias, você com um pequeno encantamento shaman, passou um pouco de sua energia para Yoh, que com isso deu o golpe final no inimigo. Mas a batalha havia desenvolvido e utilizado poderes que até então o corpo de Yoh ainda não estava preparado para suportar e por isso ele veio a falecer horas depois da batalha e deixou você sozinha, que na época era a sua esposa. Alguns meses depois você também veio a falecer por desgosto, você não suportou a solidão que lhe era imposta pela ausência de seu marido. Anna você e o Yoh sempre foram almas gêmeas, que durante os séculos seguintes vieram a sofrer com a separação, durante muitas vidas vocês ficaram separados e só agora vieram a se encontrar de novo. Agora que o mundo precisa novamente de suas habilidades para evitar o caos que no momento está próximo, pois o inimigo de vocês de mil anos atrás reanasceu, com poderes maiores e com os mesmos propósitos que agora também se confrontam com os ideais de outro poderoso shaman, o Hao, e por isso vocês voltaram a se encontrar novamente. Anna você consegue me entender, o mundo precisa da habilidade de vocês para se salvar de um caos duplo.

Anna chocada com o que acabara de ouvir fica sem palavras, o silêncio pousa sobre a sala durante alguns minutos, até que ela consegue falar.

Anna: Me diga Asa prateada, qual o nome do nosso inimigo? E qual a relação disso com o que está acontecendo? 

Asa prateada: O nome dele há mil anos atrás era Mordred e agora ele voltou como Hiram. E tudo o que sei sobre a relação dos fatos é que Hiram é quem está por trás do feitiço shaman que causou a morte do Yoh. Ele pretendia eliminar o Yoh antes que ele desenvolvesse por completo os seus poderes e se tornasse uma ameaça aos planos dele. 

Anna: É só isso mesmo que você sabe?

Asa p.: Só.

Anna: Então me diga o que eu devo fazer?

Asa prateada com essa pergunta se levanta e anda em direção a estante repleta de livros. De lá ele cuidadosamente retira um grosso volume e o entrega a Anna dizendo:

Asa p.: O Bom espírito pediu para eu lhe entregar esse livro, disse que ele esclareceria a todas as suas dúvidas.

Com isso Anna recebe um livro, muito pesado e grosso, comparado aos outros era muito mais antigo. Tinha uma capa azul que continha as iniciais de duas pessoas, estava escrito S&Y. 

N/A: Shaman king não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação.

A todos que acompanham a minha fic queria pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizá-la é que eu não tenho muito tempo para me dedicar a ela, então fica complicado as vezes escreve-la pela falta de tempo .

Queria agradecer também aos que me mandam comentários pois eles me deixam extremamente feliz. Aya , Tomoyo e a todos os outros dos quais eu não me lembro agora dos nomes, obrigado!

E eu também desejo pedir desculpas aos que me mandam comentários e não recebem respostas, eu tento responder a todos mas as vezes me falta tempo. 

                                        Bye and kisses 

                                                              Sweet Sakura

Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail os endereços são:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br

sweet_bluemary@hotmail.com  


	5. Capítulo 5

Eles estavam cercados Amida Amaru já havia derrotado uns cinco deles mais ainda estavam em desvantagem, Yoh fazia o que podia mais a habilidade dos inimigos era muito maior que a sua o que só permitia que ele se defendesse com dificuldades. Os dois já começavam a apresentar sinais de cansaço a luta estava mais longa do que eles esperavam, já fazia horas que estavam ali, só lutando, tentando manter seus espíritos vivos.  Mais as coisas só pioravam a cada minuto, Yoh já estava quase cedendo aos poderosos ataques, ele só estava se defendendo de um e Amida Amaru estava cercado por quatro. 

Vendo a falta de habilidade de Yoh, Hiram se ria da cena, com certeza a habilidade que Yukio apresentava na sua outra vida havia se perdido por completo, diferente das suas que só aumentaram. 

Na sala escura em que Hiram se encontrava de repente aparece outra pessoa que surge em meio as trevas que tomavam por completo o local, pode se ver uma pequena manifestação de energia em direção a pequena esfera negra que se encontrava nas mãos de Hiram e nisso

ela se estilhaça em diminutos pedaços de cristal que se espalharam pelo chão.

Ele vendo a sua esfera em pedaços com um sorriso se vira para trás em busca da face de Hao e lá tal qual como esperava o encontra com o semblante sério.

Hao: Qual é a graça?

Hiram em tom debochado responde a Hao que já começava a perder a calma com a falta de respeito do outro para com ele.

Hiram: Nada, só o fato do irmãozinho do Yoh vir aqui tirar satisfações comigo. Sabe Hao você com esse seu joguinho pra cima do Yoh é realmente patético, principalmente o fato de você ficar pondo obstáculos no caminho dele em busca da evolução do poder dele para depois esperar que ele se junte a você para que você possa manipula-lo como bem desejar, só por acreditar que por ser gêmeos ele é a sua outra parte, como se você tivesse sido dividido na metade. Tua mente é tão limitada que você não consegue ver quanto os poderes esconderam de você, por mais que você se  ache poderoso e ciente do que acontece, você as vezes não passa de uma simples joguete do destino.

Hao: Como você se atreve ...

Hiram interrompendo Hao, fala.

Hiram: Como eu me atrevo? Simples de se explicar! Hao, Hao não pense que só por você ter descoberto os segredos dos cinco caminhos do poder shaman você tem o poder e o conhecimento sobre tudo e todos, muito é ocultado e precisa ser estudado a fundo, não me lembro de ter escutado uma única vez sobre você ter levado teus conhecimentos muito mais além, você só os aperfeiçoou não procurou por novos horizontes, não desenvolveu seu potencial por completo por conta disso, você não possui um espírito livre para crescer, você aceita os limites que lhe são impostos, mesmo que afirme que não é manipulado pelo possível, é sim. Você tem um pensamento de que não existe muito mais fora  o que você conhece e é aí que você tropeça, esse é teu erro, existem muitos segredos ocultos tanto para mim como para você. 

Nisso Hao convoca o seu espírito colocando de lado a calma e a serenidade habitual. 

Hao: Isso não é verdade!

Hiram sem se alterar também chama o seu espírito.

Hiram: Você sabe que é.

Bloqueando os poderosos ataques de Hao.

Hiram: Se você aceitar se aliar a mim prometo te perdoar por esse atrevimento e te ensinar o que eu sei, tenho certeza de que você será um ótimo aluno, tem um grande potencial.

Hao: Nem em sonho, nunca vou me submeter a isso, você só pode estar brincando.

Hiram: Não estou não, me escuta Hao, vai ser melhor para você.

Hao: Nunca!

Em uma nuvem de poeira Hao vai embora, deixando Hiram sozinho a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. 

Quando Hao se junta novamente aos seus seguidores uma certa preocupação toma conta de todos, Hao parecia preocupado, aflito com tudo que estava se passando. Pelo menos era o que todos imaginavam. Alguns tentaram se aproximar dele e perguntaram o que se passava mais a única resposta que obtinham era o silencio que já tomava conta de todos. Depois de alguns minutos refletindo Hao se levanta e de súbito declara que iria se afastar um pouco para treinar e meditar, acontece um pequeno tumulto geral até que todos percebem que Hao não se encontrava mais entre eles pois no meio de tudo acabou por sair despercebido.

Já sozinho Hao procura por um lugar onde pudesse por os pensamentos no lugar e onde ninguém pudesse encontrar ele e acaba por descobrir uma caverna que estava camuflada atrás de algumas formações na rocha e uma pequena cachoeira, ali era o lugar perfeito. Era uma caverna natural, muito escura e úmida, não era o mais confortável de todos os lugares mais teria de servir.

Hiram ainda observava Yoh que agora já descansava, Amida Amaru acabara a alguns minutos de vencer a todos os guerreiros. Hiram com isso achando que olhar Yoh estava perdendo a graça volta as suas atenções para Anna.

 A garota curiosa quanto ao livro que a poucos momentos antes tinha recebido de Asa Prateada, já estava sozinha e trancada em seu quarto tentando decifrar o livro de capa azul. Do lado de fora as iniciais e dentro nada, só o papel amarelado pelo tempo. Folheava rapidamente num misto de desespero e curiosidade, em busca de algo mais a cada página entendia menos ainda das coisas e tudo só ficava mais confuso.

N/A: Nossa! Gente eu tô tão envergonhada com a minha demora, espero nunca mais fazer isso com vocês, realmente eu peço desculpas, mas é que primeiro eu tive um bloqueio de mais de um mês e depois quando as idéias voltaram eu estava tão atolada de deveres de casa, trabalhos e provas que eu nem tive tempo de escrever. Bem mais agora de qualquer jeito agora eu voltei e espero que vocês ainda não tenham desistido de ler a minha fic. Espero a compreensão de você... Ah! E é claro,quero dizer a vocês que mesmo que eu demore, eu prometo que termino a fic, pois eu odeio deixar as coisas pela metade....

                 Bye n' Kisses

                           Sweet Sakura

Ps: Comentérios, please! Mail: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br           

                                                   harusame@bol.com.br


End file.
